Talk:Nova/@comment-24796133-20150506194132/@comment-24481972-20150507051443
I learnt a couple of the names and abilities of some of the mutants we rescued on our way up to my room. There's Todd who can jump really high, Dylan who can slow down time, and Kyrie who can communicate with animals. I feel like I'm forgetting someone else but I can't seem to remember them for the life of me. I decide not to put too much strain on myself and just not think about it for the moment. After a short way up the stairs and down the hallway, both Jessica and I are now in my room. I practically rip of my bandages that surround my torso as she grabs a new roll from atop of my dresser. But it serves no use. My wounds, they're completely healed. They were pretty deep so they leave obvious scars. "Oh, so I see Elizabeth's magic worked on you." Jessica says. "Elizabeth...?" I start to question, but I soon remember. She was with Jessica and Anthony when they rescued me. Yeah, and she healed me... somehow. "Yeah, don't you remember her?" She asks, climbing on my bed with me. "She can heal people if her blood enters someone else's bloodstream." "Fascinating..." I compliment while running my hands over my scars as if they've been there for years. After a few seconds. Jessica places her hand next to mine on my chest. "They really did a number on you, didn't they?" She asks with a not-so-good look on her face. I know where this is going. I place my hand over her's. "It's not your fault." I state before she tries to say anything. "No, it is. If I didn't... If I hadn't been caught, they wouldn't have taken you." She argues. Her hand is shaking. Sometimes, I forget how others must feel about this. I'm strong. Stronger than many other boys at my age. But the others, especially Jessica, they're probably still shooken up by this. We're still only teenagers. I lift up her chin only using my index finger. "It's okay. I'm okay, you're okay. Everybody's okay." I assure her. We spend another moment just looking in each other's eyes like there's nothing else going on the world any longer. Temptation. I'm tempted to press my lips against her's right here and now. But I remember what's stopping me. I don't want it to happen again. I don't want her to end up like Serenity. I don't want her to die. And then, as if his mutation was bad timing, Kai teleports in. "Just so you guys know, I knew what you were doing before I came in. I just want you to know that I don't really care." He states. For a blind guy, he's really a pain in the ass. Both Jessica and I snap back in reality and back away from each other and purposely look anywhere except at one another. "What do you want, Kai?" I ask with an aggravated tone. "Aw, come on. Is that any way to talk to your older brother?" He responds with an intention of annoying me. "Wait, you and 'teleporting guy' are brothers?!" Jessica asks. Bot Kai and I turn our heads and look at her. Even though he can't see, he makes the exact same look I make which says 'Now's not the time'. "Um, I'll just leave..." With her out, we continue our conversation. "I just wanted to know, are you serious about going to Germany?" He asks. "Did you hear them down there? It's not like I really had a say in the matter." I say. "Besides, why are you being so serious about it? We've been to Germany before." "It's not Germany, it's Quantum," He explains. "I know that you're the seventh on their wanted list. So if you just walk up to the front door, I doubt they'll let you go so easily." I jump up from my bed and walk next to him. "Calm down, alright? Remember when it was just you and me, traveling the world for almost a year? Remember how much we dished it out to people like smugglers and burglars? And remember that one time when got stuck taking down a russian mob in Cali?" He nods with a smile. "Who was it that outsmarted them and saved our asses?" He snickers. "All right, all right. I get it. You're a big boy." He says mockingly and rubs my head. I place my hand on his shoulder. "Now, teleport me to the training room. We haven't fought each other in a while."